


Perfect asymmetry

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Endgame Lukanette, F/F, F/M, Good Sibling Juleka Couffaine, Kisses, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, OCs - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sibling Love, Teasing, afternoon date, body complex, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: “I’ll never be able to be a model anymore….”Juleka is crying at night over her new found body complex and Luka, as the kind-hearted brother he is, tries to cheer her up. But how come Luka knows Marinette has the same body problem? How come he knows something that ‘private’ when they’re not dating?Juleka didn’t need to sleep, she needed answers after his brother’s unexpected and unplanned slip of tongue.“How the hell do you know that!? EXPLAIN”
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Perfect asymmetry

**Author's Note:**

> Another Lukanette fic. This one is my favourite yet. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to MalcomReynolds for the corrections!

It was late night and Juleka was crying in her room. Fortunately, or unfortunately, her room was shared with his brother, Luka, whom, having a trained ear from his music studies, could hear her sobbing clear and loud. 

Luka was sleepy in his bed. He had been trying to sleep, but now he was internally debating if he should leave her sister alone or ask her what’s wrong. Kindness was one of his main traits, and he couldn’t deny he had a soft spot for his beautiful younger sister, so it didn’t take long for him to get out of his bed, stand up on his feet and move towards Juleka’s part of the room, crossing past the partitions that separated both areas. 

“What’s wrong, Jules? Don’t cry please.” He said while looking at her curled up in her bed, in a fetal position using her pillow to hide her face.

“I… I’ll never be able to become a model anymore…” she managed to say between her crying hiccups.

“Don’t say that… You’re pretty, you know that. I’m sure you can be an excellent model. It’s your dream, right? You just have to be confident and trust yourself.” Luka sat on the bottom part of her bed, where her feet would be if she weren’t all curled up hugging her knees. He was stretching to pat Juleka’s head as he talked. 

“No… I can’t… Not anymore…” she mumbled. 

“Why? What happened? Tell me.” He had a soft smile on his face, and just that was enough to make Juleka relax a little.

“It’s embarrassing… I… I can’t be a model anymore because… because…” Juleka paused for some seconds. Luka was willing to listen to her closely and, with a welcoming look and slightly nodding, he encouraged Juleka to continue what she was saying. Trusting absolutely in her brother, Juleka continued talking in a very low voice. “My chest… my breast sizes… are different… They're not symmetrical at all…not pretty…”

‘ _ Well, that was unexpected’ _ , Luka thought. Nothing he could do about it except encourage her and try to make her feel better. 

“Hey, Jules, it’s OK! I heard having different breast sizes happens to most women. I would say it’s pretty common! So, don’t overthink it, you’ll be fine as you are! Even Marinette’s are-” Luka gasped as he noticed his mistake, covering his mouth with his hand and looking away embarrassed. “Forget this last part. I just mean it’s OK, it’s normal and nothing that can crush your dream. So stop crying, OK? Just get some rest and you’ll feel better tomorrow”. He spoke nervously and faster than usual. Just as he stopped talking he kissed his sister's long purple hair before getting ready to take his leave “Sleep well”.

Luka stood up fast, in a rush to leave as soon as he could. But he found it impossible when Juleka rapidly grabbed his arm, VERY strongly, impeding him from moving farther. She had returned to a sitting position after his brother had kissed her hair, in order to stare fiercely into his brother’s eyes. Good thing she had stopped crying, but she had now a killer look on her face and Luka knew he was screwed.

“I’m not forgetting any of your spoken words. It’s your turn to explain to me now. HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MARINETTE’S BREAST SIZES!?” 

Luka choked at how direct was the answer that came out of her sister’s mouth. He immediately got his brain cells working to think a way out of the mess he got caught in because of his slip of the tongue. An excuse (or a memory, to be accurate), didn’t last long to appear in his mind.

“You know, we went to the pool together some days ago and… I just noticed… You know, she was wearing that pink and black bikini… the…" Luka blushed at the memory as he paused "You know which one I mean…”

“Oh YES. The flashy one. No, the SEXY one. Of course I know. I couldn’t stop staring at her for a long while! No one who was there could! Not until you lend her your jacket to brush the pervs looks off! I’m thankful you did that, you know? She kind of made me feel like a horny girl. God, she looked so gorgeous!” 

Luka couldn’t help it but to internally nod in agreement while his sister talked. But there was more talk coming, the type of talk that meant trouble to Luka and caught him unprepared. 

“That’s why I know you are lying. Because I myself stared at Marinette long enough to memorize every detail of her beautifully sculpted body, from her toned abs, legs and arms, to her delicate hands, face, lips and ankles, and, of course, her beautifully round boobs she was almost exposing to everyone there! And you know what? That even with all that staring, I couldn’t notice any asymmetry in her body at ALL. So, don’t you dare to LIE to me. I’ll ask you again: HOW DO YOU KNOW MARINETTE’S BREAST SIZES?.”

“I- I don’t know, I just-…“. Luka had run out of ideas and immediately knew he had no escape. But he was too embarrassed to talk about Marinette’s chest with his sister. It just seemed wrong. But Juleka was not a patient girl and she was not willing to lose her time with an unclear answer.

“Look. I’ll ask you directly. DID YOU GRAB HER BOOBS, YES OR NO!?”

Luka choked. God, THAT really was a direct question. A hell of an embarrassing question. How is he supposed to say yes to that without sounding like a pervert? How is he supposed to give his sister details about how she made out with her close friend? Luka short-circuited at the thought, and Juleka wouldn’t give him any second to breathe, pressuring him further. He could notice she was grabbing his arm even stronger.

“ANSWER ME NOW!”

“OK, I did. I DID! I touched her breasts, OK!? That’s why I know there’s a slight size difference between them. That’s it, I answered you. Can I go now?” it was rare to see Luka impatient and flushed with red all over his face, but Juleka was not satisfied with that answer. She wanted to know more.

“Why? How? I need to know! Are they as soft as they look?” 

“God, Juleka! Don’t ask me embarrassing things like that! I’m your brother! This could haunt me forever!” Luka had his arm still grabbed by his sister, but he used his remaining free hand to partially cover his face. “And hell yes, they’re even softer than they look…”. The musician couldn’t help but slightly smile at the memory. “Ugh… I feel like a pervert now… Don’t make me say this kind of thing, please!”.

“You know I can just ask her instead if you prefer… Or maybe I’ll ask her to let me touch them too… God, I would love to touch them…”

“Jules, NO!”

“Why? Is she your girlfriend? She isn’t as far as I know…” Luka seemed to have lost his usual cool. She got him just where she wanted.

“No… she isn’t my girlfriend. At least not yet? I think…? I mean- We really did have a private moment together but… I don’t know… I want to ask her tomorrow if she wants to date me but… What if she says no? God… I’m a mess and full of nervous. I don’t want to lose her…”

“You touched her boobs.” 

“Well, that’s right but-”

“You grabbed them. And most likely massaged them. And with her permission, I assume. I know you wouldn’t do it otherwise” Juleka sounded partially angry and pretty confident.

“Well, that’s true but- “

“Did you kiss? God, don’t tell me you didn’t even kiss her before grabbing her boobs, ‘cause I’m going to punch you”

“No, I- I did… I kissed her. But even so-”

“Enough of ‘buts’! If there is a chance you are the reason she was wearing that fricking sexy bikini for at the pool, and I think there is a pretty likely, I’d say it’s pretty obvious she is more than INTERESTED in you. God, the oblivious girl didn’t even notice the pervs staring at her, she only looked at YOU and your embarrassed reactions!” 

“Wait, really…? She did…? Are you sure, Juleka? ‘Cause I don’t want to be heartbroken again. Not after what happened with Adrien…” 

Overconfidence wasn’t one of Luka’s main personality traits but, seeing him in such low spirits was unusual. He is mostly a positive boy, who is used to encourage people but not used to be encouraged. Good thing Juleka knew exactly how to handle him.

“JUST ASK HER OUT YOU IDIOT! My God… she let you kiss her and grab her boobs! What else do you need!? I’ll ask her out if you don’t!” Juleka’s voice wasn’t low anymore. She sounded angry and kind of… smitten?

“Wha-…!? Don’t you dare to sabotage your older brother! You’re interested in Rose!”  _ Is she teasing me _ ? Luka thought as he talked back to the girl.

“I’ve always had a thing for Marinette too, so I wouldn’t mind trying… If I’m lucky enough I could… you know… grab her BOOBS, maybe?” She couldn’t hide a chuckle as her teasing continued. 

Luka, noticed her teasing and knew she wasn’t talking seriously, so he cooled down a little and decided to tease back, backfiring where it hurt her, but knowingly doing it avoiding any real damage. He smirked as he let his voice out.

“What the hell happened to your crying and your breast size complex, sis? I was supposed to be the one encouraging and cheering you up. Shouldn't we return to that topic? I can let you touch my chest too if you want...” Luka was talking in a sassy way, his hand over his chest.

“Ew, gross! But hey, you already did cheer me up! I’m in high spirits now! Thank you for telling me even perfection is not perfect. I feel way better now. And maybe, if she says yes tomorrow, which I’m sure she will, I’ll get to see your girlfriend’s boobs in the flesh. Don’t mind me if my hand slips and I ‘accidentally’ touch them sometime…”. 

“I don’t know how I should feel about that…" Luka pouted "but I’m glad you feel better and that you’re not crying anymore.” He ended his words with a sincere smile on his face.

“You’re the best, Luka. Dumb, but still the best. Go get your girl tomorrow!”

Luka couldn’t tell if Juleka was serious or joking, but it could perfectly be both. At least she had a teasing but genuine smile on her face, and that made him feel relieved she was back to herself. She wouldn’t usually show her true self to anyone, not even her friends, so it made him happy she could express like that around him. He loved her laugh and, knew exactly how to summon it. 

“YEAH! Bring it on! Rock and roll!” trying to imitate Jagged Stone’s accent, voice, tone and pose, Luka let out an unusually loud voice.

“OMG This is the worst imitation of Jagged Stone I’ve ever seen!! How can you be so bad at it!?”

Both siblings started laughing effusively, playing a little more their imitation games before going to sleep.

* * *

The next day came peacefully as the light entered through the round windows of the cabins inside the Liberty, the houseboat Luka and Juleka lived in. Luka couldn’t sleep much due to his nervousness but rested well enough before waking up from the first rays of sunlight of the day. He woke up early and saw Juleka was waking up too, as the sun illuminated her pretty round face. 

“Good morning,” Luka said.

“Good morning…” she was sleepy, but after remembering the previous night conversation with her brother, she immediately got cheerful and smiled at him as she got up out of bed. “Ready for today? Remember you’re not allowed to chicken out!” she teased him, giggling.

“Yes, yes… I know. I don’t want you to steal her from me” He smiled and giggled back at her, ruffling her hair. “I’ll make breakfast. Why don’t you get ready and prepare your things meanwhile?”

Juleka nodded and went to the bathroom. With their mother sleeping from the tiredness of her night-time job, Luka was normally the one in charge of the cooking. There was another reason for his cooking responsibility: the last time his mother cooked something the boat almost got incinerate, and Juleka was still terrified of fire after that life-threatening experience. 

After the siblings peacefully finished eating their breakfast, Juleka was in charge of the dishes. They would always save some breakfast for Anarka, that Juleka made sure to wrap with transparent film. It was then Luka’s turn to get prepared for University. It was already his second year in Music Degree and he still couldn’t get used to it. He sometimes hated it, and sometimes loved it. He hated to ride the crowded metro at rush hour the most, but he loved composition lessons, which made it worth it.  _ Perfection doesn’t exist, I guess… _ He thought, but then he was instantly reminded of Marinette, the girl he considered perfect in all aspects.  _ God bless cold showers _ , he whispered before grabbing a towel. 

Luka’s had to cross half of Paris by metro to reach his University. That meant he had to leave home way earlier than his sister and return later too. Still, with his delivery job to do, it would be late when he could actually get to see the girl he loved. And he still had to ask her if she wanted to meet today. Since he had some minutes left before leaving, he messaged the twin-tailed girl.

“Good morning, Marinette.” 

“Could we meet today? I have to tell you something”

Marinette didn’t reply to him before he had to leave, so he only got more and more nervous. Juleka had told him she was probably still sleeping, but he was feeling uneasy.  _ Be positive _ , he told himself. But classes started and there was still no reply from her, even if the ‘read’ signal was on. Negative thoughts kept his mind busy as classes went on. He would later need to ask his classmates to lend him their notes.

* * *

Marinette panicked when she saw Luka’s message on her phone. ‘ _ Is it time? Is it finally coming today? The long-awaited confession? Did he finally get my hints? God, I hope he’s not backing off and telling me he doesn’t want to see me ever again! I feel like I could die if he does!’ _

Marinette was in her last year of High School, but even being older now, she didn’t change much. Of course, she matured physically and mentally, but she had a WILD imagination that wouldn't let her act cool when it came to her crushes. And not only a crush, this time she was IN LOVE, which made things even worse. As her messy thoughts occupied her mind, she didn’t realize she still hadn’t written a reply to the boy she loved. And just like that, it became midday.

During lunchtime at High School, Juleka approached Marinette, who didn’t notice her: she was still immersed in her thoughts about a certain blue-haired boy. 

“Good morning” 

“Aah! Juleka, you startled me! Good morning” Marinette had jumped what seemed impossible from the surprise.

“What’s wrong? You seem down?” the purple-haired girl asked.

“It’s nothing…” she said while thinking about how she didn't have the courage to tell her about her older brother.

“Is it about Luka? He told me about… well… that.” she had some blush on her face, which made Marinette think of the worst possible scenario.

“WHAT DID HE TELL YOU!?” 

Marinette's voice was very loud and it made all the students nearby turn around to look at the girls. She blushed and covered her mouth and the crowd rapidly lost their interest.

“Calm down, Marinette. What are you so nervous about? Haven’t you read my brother’s messages?” she asked her friend.

“I did! I’m meeting him today! He said he wants to tell me something! I- I- Do you know what it is? Tell me, please!”. Her arms were moving quickly, showing her nervousness.

“Marinette, you should have told me you cared so much about him. Wow, you two are really idiots. Take a look at this” Juleka reached her pocket and took out her smartphone, turning it on to show her friend the instant messenger app screen.

Luka: “Jules, Marinette hasn’t replied to my messages yet and I can't keep my cool anymore. I'm going crazy. Could you ask her during her free time to meet me at 9 PM at Pont des Arts, please?"

Juleka: “Leave it to me”

Luka: “Thank you, you’re the best”

"Wait. I thought I had replied!?" The girl switched on her smartphone to check her messages with Luka and noticed she had never really replied. "OMG how can I be so stupid!? I’m scared. Should I really go??" Marinette was being her panicking self, saying nonsense, according to Juleka, who was already tired from their useless fears.

"OMG not you too! Give me this". She snatched her friend's mobile phone and messaged her brother as if she was Marinette:

Marinette: “Message received from Juleka. I’ll be there.”

"Done" Juleka said, tossing the smartphone back to her friend.

"What have you done!? Now I have no excuse for not going! I can't make him wait and I have to get ready! OMG I have to wash my hair and choose my clothes and… so many things! I'm scared..." 

Marinette's rambles were her usual type, so Juleka decided to ignore them and focus her efforts on the couple, trying to help them out.

"Marinette, I assure you nothing bad will come of that. You already kissed, didn’t you? It will be ok, you'll see” Juleka was smiling both teasingly and honestly.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" Attention from all students was on her again, as she blushed and hid her face. Her friend continued talking.

"Marinette, it will be fine, I assure you it will. Luka is not like Adrien, you know that. Everything’s gonna be alright. Trust me” Juleka's confidence and soft smile made Marinette calm down and feel better immediately.

"Thank you Juleka, you’re the best! Let me know if there’s anything I can ever do for you!" 

Marinette's eyes were sparkling while she took her friend's hands into hers in a grateful way. A little blush formed on the long-haired girl's cheeks, as she smiled. Then, her smile became a smirk. ' _ Anything, huh? _ ', she thought.

"Well… there’s one thing..."

* * *

It was 7:40 PM when Luka finished his delivery errands. He would usually finish 20 minutes later, but he rushed his bike in order to finish earlier. The extra effort left him sweating and exhausted, but thanks to that, he would be able to go home and take a shower before meeting Marinette. 

His nervousness hasn't stopped for any second during that day. He was scheming and considering which one could be the best way to convey his feelings. He wanted them to reach the girl's heart, in a pure and sincere way. It's not like this was his first time confessing to her, but this time was different: he was going to ask her for an answer. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend and only two possible answers were in the picture: YES or NO. He tried not to think about the next step after that. Juleka was encouraging him to be positive, so he couldn't afford to lose to pessimistic ideas. 

When Luka finished taking a shower it was already 8:25 pm. He felt bad for calling on a girl so late at night, but he couldn't wait any longer, and, since it was early June, he knew the sun would still be out. He wouldn't have chosen this time to meet her otherwise. He didn't want her to walk alone at night around Paris dangerous streets. 

The place of the meeting was strategically chosen too: close to Marinette's house and even closer to Luka's houseboat, where he still lived. 

He had been planning to rent an apartment for himself for a while, but he didn't want to share it and, finding a good apartment on a budget that he could afford in Paris was almost impossible. Because of that, he still hadn't moved away from his mother's boathouse, but he was getting impatient to go live on his own: sharing a room with his sister at his age wasn't healthy for him anymore, even if he loved and enjoyed being with his sister and mother. You know,  _ men’s needs _ .

As soon as Luka finished getting ready, he put a slim jacket and some cologne on, made sure his hair was looking good, and brushed his teeth. He wanted to arrive earlier than Marinette so she wouldn't have to wait for him, so he left home 15 minutes early, in order to arrive 10 minutes earlier than the accorded meeting time. 

When Luka arrived at Pont Des Arts, Marinette hadn't arrived yet. Some tourists were still strolling around, mainly couples, but the approach of nighttime made them leave little by little. Dinner time was on too, so the chosen time was beneficial in that aspect too. He wouldn't like to have public when he confesses, especially if it ends up with a rejection. ' _ No negative thinking, damn it _ '. 

Time felt like it wasn't passing for Luka. His nervousness was consuming him, so he decided to grab his guitar and play a little to calm himself down. He didn't succeed, and soon people had approached to listen to him. Some even tossed some coins inside his guitar case. 

It was 9 pm and Marinette hadn't arrived.  _ 'Late as always' _ he thought. But then it was 9:10, 9:15, 9:20... and nothing, still no sign of her. He had been playing his guitar while he waited, but as it was getting too dark, the remaining people had decided to leave. He had only stopped playing when the big arrow was pointing down on his watch. 

After returning the guitar inside its case he gazed at the river, losing hope of the girl coming anymore. He wondered if he should throw himself into the river, but the view was nice and he stood up on one of the lower parts of the fence to have a better look of the water of the Seine.

"Luka!!! Nooo!!! Don't do it!!" 

Marinette came rushing towards the surprised but extremely happy boy, who was also confused by her words. She ran as fast as she could in her high heels until she lost her balance, spin on her right foot and almost bumping into the fence of the bridge, and almost falling down if it hadn't been for Luka, who placed his hands over her hips and pulled her towards him to miraculously avoid any collision. Luka's pull was so desperate he couldn't control his strength and Marinette fell on him.

Marinette was panting hard from her run. She was on top of Luka, who was on the floor, sitting but almost laying down. Marinette was very close. He could tell she had spent a lot of time styling herself: clothes, hair, and makeup. And even if the race there had messed up her hair, she looked more beautiful than ever.

"You look beautiful," he said.

Marinette suddenly blushed, looking down in embarrassment… only to find the boy's hips under her, with something standing out (literally) and she couldn't take her eyes away from it. The blush on her face couldn't be redder.

"OMG I'M SO SORRY!!" she was screaming while she got up. "I'm so sorry for making you wait… I was styling myself and… I didn’t notice the time... and… all for nothing… it's ruined now…" she looked genuinely sad. "But don't throw yourself to the river, please! I don't think I could live without you! I need you!" she desperately added.

Luka had already stood up from the floor and was staring at the girl in front of him. Marinette had begged, with crying eyes ruining her makeup, for him to live  _ for her _ , and he was astonished. She had just told him she couldn't live without him and that she needs him. Marinette gasped flustered in red as she noticed her words and Luka couldn't shut his mouth out of the surprise.

"Marinette, what did you say right now? Do you really mean it...?" Marinette shyly nodded, face looking to her feet. "Is it ok for me to think of it in an egoistic way… I mean… Is it ok for me to have hope...with you?" Marinette's eyes were meeting his now, opened as plates as she nodded shyly. That little nod gave Luka all the courage he needed. 

"Marinette, I love you. I can't live without you either. Please, be my girlfriend." 

Luka had a serious but slightly shy look on his face. A mix of happiness, embarrassment, surprise and hope. On the other hand, Marinette couldn't stop her grin from growing wider on her face.

"Yes!! Finally!!!" She said, completely excited. "I thought you would never ask. I was afraid you didn't feel the same for me after those years and I've been trying to impress you and I've been so desperate recently I can't believe it myself and-"

Luka's face only grinned his happiness as she mumbled things he couldn't hear. "Marinette" he finally called her. "Look". 

The sun was already setting and a beautiful sunset had formed and reflected on the river. 

"Isn't it pretty?" Said the boy, turning his face slightly over her. 

"Yes… so pretty…" 

Orange colors were all over their view, their eyes and faces matching with the color of the sky. Luka then took Marinette's hand softly, and linked hands with her as they enjoyed the view. After a few minutes, the light was replaced by the one from the streetlights. 

"Sorry I called you so late. I wish I could spend more time with you, but it's already this dark. I don't want your parents to worry…What kind of boyfriend would I be?" Luka said, still trying to assimilate his own words.

"It's ok, Luka. We have a whole life to spend together. I'm your girlfriend now and I hope that when I'm not anymore, it's only because I've become your fiance, and then your wife. I love you and I can't live without you. I really mean it."

Marinette was smiling softly and Luka was stunned by her. Not only she had confessed first, but she also shared his same feelings. He couldn't help it but feel extremely happy but also a little stupid for his passivity and negativity.

"I feel so stupid. Not only you confessed to me first when I was the one who called you here with that purpose, but you also talk as if you have stolen my words from my mouth. I feel exactly the same, Marinette. I love you. I've loved you since the first time we met and I hadn't stop loving you since then. Thank you for becoming my girlfriend. It means everything to me".

The new couple was smiling softly and Luka finally leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. It was a romantic kiss filled with pure love, leaving butterflies inside their stomachs and giving them electric vibrations on their lips. With darkness surrounding them, their senses intensified, making them feel like only them were existing in the world. 

When they separated, both of them wanted to kiss again, but they were aware of the time, so they decided to hold their feelings back for now. 

"I'll walk you home," said the boy, lending the girl his jacket. His girlfriend nodded in response.

They walked hand in hand to Marinette's home, while she talked about how disappointed she was she styled up for nothing and could have made better use of that time if she had arrived on time to their meeting. Luka could only smile at her rambles, thinking about how he had never been this happy in his whole life.

After kissing 'goodbye, see you tomorrow', Marinette went inside her house from the back door and Luka returned home with a smile he couldn't hide on his face.

* * *

Luka arrived home after a long day. He was physically exhausted, but his mind was floating in Loveland. Juleka received his brother at his arrival, as Anarka had already left to work. 

"Welcome back," the little sister said, before giving him a fast scan. "I was going to ask you how it went, but your stupid grin is obvious enough. Eww, disgusting!”. She stuck her tongue out for a second before continuing “Congratulations on getting a girlfriend" she smiled, secretly happy for his brother.

"Thanks, Jules. I just can't believe it. Marinette is extraordinary. She's sweet, honest, and surprising. God and she is beautiful and her lips are made of magic..."

"Eww! Enough! Stop daydreaming about your girlfriend, skip the sugar when you talk to me. Let's talk about important things: you know you owe me one, right?" Juleka smirked as she teased her brother.

"Juleka, I owe you one. You're the best! Come here". Luka gave his sister a hug full of gratitude and fraternal love, which Juleka loved but would never recognize it all loud to anyone. Even less to Luka. She started to tease him in order to hide her feelings.

  
  


"Hey, Luka. You know? It's a B" she said.

"Pardon?" Luka blinked rapidly at the randomness of her sister’s words. 

“Marinette. She wears a B cup” she specified.

"Of course you would know that just from looking…and you are a girl so..." Luka pouted a little for breaking the magic of their sibling hug. 

*And listen, her actual sizes are…" Juleka had grabbed his brother's upper arms and made him go down a little, so she could whisper certain numbers to his ear. She let go of him and smirked when she became quiet.

“JULEKA. HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Said Luka loudly, losing his usual cool. The blue-eyed boy opened his eyes surprised and grabbed his sister's upper arms so he could look her face to face.

“What can I say? You were right! There’s a slight difference between them” she sighed as she smirked.

"OMG Juleka you grabbed my girlfriend’s breasts!? You betrayer!" Luka couldn't hide his shock.

"She wasn’t your girlfriend yet and she was in debt with me. Of course, I would take the chance" the long-haired girl explained with a victorious grin on her face.

"JULEKA COUFFAINE YOU’RE NOT GETTING CLOSE TO MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!" He warned her, part joking, as he knew his sister was just teasing him.

"Too bad we’re meeting tomorrow… Maybe I’ll get to explore something more… You know: benefits of being a 'girl friend'" Juleka licked her lips teasingly after finishing her words and Luka choked.

"Don’t you dare touch my girlfriend, you traitor!". Luka frowned.

"I'm can’t promise you anything."

Luka thought of how Juleka was always able to make him lose his cool with her teasing and Juleka loved messing with her brother. They both knew she was just joking, as she only had eyes for Rose, but they enjoyed the fun.

And with that, one more day of giggles filling their shared room and houseboat ended. But this one was extra memorable: for their bonds as siblings, and with Marinette too, got stronger than ever. All thanks to a pair of beautiful small soft round pair of B sized breasts and a girl’s complex.


	2. Pool day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel of chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is NSFW, so the rating changed from T to M. 
> 
> Check Tumblr version for the art included version or click the links you'll find if you want to see the my art for the fic.
> 
> Thanks to Mal for proofreading!

It was the end of May in Paris, but for its heat it was hard to believe it still was spring and not summer. Marinette and her friends were hanging out that Saturday morning on the Liberty, Juleka’s houseboat. They were doing their usual stuff: girl talk, eating pastries, and drinking cold beverages while gossiping about celebrities and schoolmates and fighting over the cold air produced by the only spinning fan in the living room. They were their usual selves, having fun, laughing together, and joking in a friendly way. 

Since Lila moved back to Italy, things had been going better for Marinette: no more fights, rumors, backtalking, or backstabbing - honest friendship only. Ever since, it was a habit for ‘the girls’ to spend time together and have sleepovers in each other's houses from time to time.

__________________________

It was almost noon and the girls were melting. The fan air didn't seem to help them cool down anymore, they were just drained, lying on the slightly cold wooden floor and wondering if they should just go and put their heads inside the fridge - idea immediately rejected by Juleka for sanitary reasons.

"Girls… it's too hot… I can't take it anymore…" said Alya, who was using a little paper self-made fan to try to cool herself.

"Me too, Alya" said Rose followed by an "and me…" from Mylene.

"Why don't we just throw ourselves in the river? I bet the water is cold! And swimming is cool!" Alix sounded more energetic than the rest of their friends over her own idea.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" Juleka mentioned, with her usual low voice.

"Juleka is right. Have you seen the Seine's water? It's disgusting! It’s dirty and it stinks. I'm not jumping there for sure! Unless I don't have any other options…" 

Marinette remembered well enough her time as Aquabug. If it wasn't for the magical suit and her focus on defeating akumas, she would freak out every time an underwater akuma appeared. Those were her most disliked type of akuma without a doubt.

"Really? How do you know that? Have you been on the Seine’s underwater?" Asked Alya, in a suspicious way. 

The brown-haired girl was close to find out Ladybug's secret identity. She was almost sure of it, but needed evidence. She had no intentions to share the secret, but wanted to know her identity to fulfill her curiosity. But Paris superhero had decided to keep the secret from everyone, including her best friend. All because everything went in the worst possible way ever when Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to share their secrets, and Adrien had been acting annoyingly, overreacting and fussing over her since then. Marinette and Adrien - Ladybug and Chat Noir- had dated for some time after the reveal, since they were supposed to be meant for each other, but broke up soon after. Adrien's behavior was too stressful for Marinette, and the fact he only liked her back after knowing her secret identity didn't give her confidence in their relationship. She also didn’t have romantic feelings for Chat Noir, who’s personality showed and mirrored more and more in the blond boy. And just like that, things just didn’t work out. Adrien was left heartbroken and Marinette hated it, since it made things very awkward, but she didn’t want to waste her time on someone who, even if he was supposedly "perfect" for her, she didn't feel comfortable or happy with. She wanted to choose the one to love by herself, not by some old man's instincts, no matter how wise the guardian was. 

No, Marinette couldn't afford wasting her time anymore. Not when she had noticed how, just before dating Adrien, Luka seemed to have hope in his eyes. A mysterious and fascinating feeling that sparkled between the blue-eyed pair, their hearts getting closer...- until the reveal rushed things in the wrong way. 

She wished she hadn't revealed herself to Chat Noir but was partially glad because all her romantic feelings for him had completely disappeared, leaving only a partnership and slight regret instead. Now, the blue-haired lady only has eyes for Luka, and had been trying to recover his attention for a while with 'subtle' approaches that didn't pass unnoticed by Marinette's girl friends.

Marinette was willing to create by herself a second chance to revive the feelings the musician and make the boy fall for her again- expecting a confession from him once again. But now she had to make up an excuse to respond to Alya's question about the Seine. 

"Oh… I- I've seen it on TV! You know, one of those documentaries about fish and plants and that..." she laughed nervously as she lied. Marinette's excuses were still bad after the years.

"Really…?” Marinette got a little nervous by Alya's suspicious glare, but the girl relaxed and continued talking, feeling too drained to focus on the matter. "Whatever. So, if the river is out of choice, what should we do? Let's catch the train and go to the beach? I bet the air is chiller there"

"That would be lovely but it's too far away…" Mylene said.

"And too expensive" Alix added, as the rest of the girls nodded.

"What about the pool then? They have those cute floats free to use! I love the rainbow one with the unicorn head!" Rose said, sparkles in her eyes. Juleka reacted patting her head and thinking about how cute her best friend was. 

"I think it's a great idea! Do you all agree?" Said Alya, who was a kind of leader for the group.

"Yeah, anything to escape this horrible boiling hell…" said Alix. And the rest of the girls agreed. They were sat on the floor while deciding their meeting details. 

"Then, let's meet at 4 pm in front of the pool. Make sure you bring your towel, flip flops and some money. And, if there are no objections, I want to ask Nino to come too. I hope it's ok..." Alya was a bit bossy, but she always took in consideration her friends before letting Nino join their girl's time. 

"Oh… Can I ask Ivan too, then?" Asked Mylene, shyly.

"If everyone is inviting someone then I'll invite Nath, Kim and Max too. I bet they’re free" said Alix.

"That's a lot of people! How nice!" Said Rose "I'm not inviting anyone else. As long as Juleka and you girls are there, I'm happy!" she giggled. 

Juleka blushed at Rose's cuteness, but didn't have much time to think before Alya launched a question to her. 

“Juleka, should we invite your brother too? Do you know if he is free this afternoon?” Alya knew Marinette was internally debating if she should ask Luka to join them too, but was too shy to ask him directly, so Alya decided to help - ‘ _anything for my best friend’_.

"Luka should be free this afternoon… I doubt he wants to go play the guitar at the park in this heat… I’ll ask him if he wants to come too" Juleka answered.

“Cool” said Alya, while she and the rest of the girls glanced at Marinette, seeing how her eyes, looking down, started shining and a smile she couldn’t hide grew widely on her face. The girls were exchanging looks and laughing under their noses at how obvious the girl was. 

"Then it's settled. We go now to our homes, eat lunch and get our stuff ready and we'll meet in 3 hours at the pool's entrance. Clear?” All the girls nodded “Good. Girls meeting temporary dismissed! Later, my girls!" 

And just like that, with Alya's final call, everyone went back to their homes to have lunch and prepare for their pool afternoon. 

___________________________________

Luka got home at 13:30, thirty minutes after 'the girls' had left. He was soaked wet due to the 'sun's fire rays of laser' and his packed work schedule: he delivered the post with his bike from 6 to 10 and gave music classes to children from 10:30 to 12:30. He usually arrived home earlier, around 13:10, but he had taken a detour to buy some sandwiches, beverages and ice creams for Juleka and her friends. Only to be surprised they were not there anymore.

"Hey Jules, I'm back. Weren't your friends supposed to spend the day here with you? I bought you some food and beverages. Ice cream too. God, it's too hot today… what the hell is wrong with the weather nowadays?" 

"Welcome back. It's called climate change and yes, the girls have already left" said Juleka.

Juleka didn't miss how her brother conveniently bought Marinette's favorite blueberry cheesecake flavoured ice cream. He suspected it could be a sign that Marinette's feelings could be reciprocated, but he also bought Rose's and her favorite flavors, so she couldn't be sure yet. 

"Bummer. I hope you are hungry then because I bought a lot of sandwiches… Can you get the table ready and call mom, please?" 

Juleka nodded and started taking three glasses and three dishes out of the cupboard. Meanwhile, Luka opened the freezer, took out a bottle of frozen water, and replaced it with the ice creams. Then, he opened the fridge to get the drinks cold. The coldness of the fridge was a blessing to him, and he was seriously considering the idea to put his head inside of it. But Juleka could read his intentions and threw him a death stare he could even feel from the back of his head as he told him "don't you dare", strongly stamping a glass on the table. Luka immediately dismissed his idea out of the frightening and shiverings he got from his sister.

Captain Anarka was doing some paperwork when Juleka called. The old woman always hid the papers from their children, and even stored them under key and lock inside a drawer of her antique desk in her studio. The high schooler didn't understood much about it, but it seemed money related since a lot of numbers were present on the papers. _'Were there five zeros or I just saw it wrong?_ ' she thought, but she was sure it had to be her mistake.

"Ma son, these sandwiches are delicious, but you really bought too much! And the bread will dry out by tomorrow, making them too hard to chew. I hope you have plenty of appetite, 'cause we have to eat them all by today, lads!" 

The sandwiches were delicious, indeed, but eating that many, in that heat, again in the night didn't sound exciting to them at all. They gulped at the thought, disgusted. 

Juleka had then an idea that was going to save them. “This afternoon I'm going with my friends to the pool… maybe I could bring the sandwiches and eat them together…?”

"I think that's a great idea, Jules! I bought them for you and your friends anyway so…" Luka was relieved. ‘ _Nice save, Juleka!_ ’ he thought.

“But won’t the sandwiches get bad in that heat? Why don’t you just invite your friends for a sleepover instead? You’ve been working hard with studies, you deserve some fun!” Anarka said, surprising the siblings. 

“Are you sure mom? You usually don’t like sleepovers on the ship…” Juleka said, confused at her mother’s words.

“It’s fine from time to time, isn’t it? Just enjoy the time with your friends, share the sandwiches together and have fun! My only condition is for you to be asleep when I arrive back from work.” she took another bite of the sandwich when she finished talking. “Delicious!”

“That’s great, Jules! First the pool and then a sleepover here! Go tell your friends about it so they can get ready” He grinned at his sister. “I’ll ask some friend if I can spend the night there. I think Théo would have no problem with me staying the night, since he lives alone. I have to wake up and leave early for work anyway so...”

"Thank you, mom! I’ll go tell my friends then!” Juleka stood up to hug her mother. She was about to leave the room when she spoke again. “Oh, I forgot to ask you. If you are free, do you want to come to the pool too?” she asked, staring at her brother.

Luka was happy for his sister invitation, and seeing Marinette in her swimming suit and spending time with her was very tempting. But he had his reasons to reject it.

"A single man disturbing your girls time? No, thank you, I’ll pass." He said, trying to look uninterested.

"Some boys are coming too. Nino, Ivan, Max, Kim, Nathaniel... Marc too, probably..." one of Luka's eyebrows arched in dislike. He didn't want boys to get close to Marinette. He knew she was pretty and popular, and hated the idea of her being taken by any other man. Especially after ‘the Adrien heartbreak’ issue. 

But that wasn't enough to convince him to go either, even if he was still considering it. 

Juleka recognized his internally debating face and could tell he was closer to reject the invitation than accepting it. But Juleka wasn’t planning to let Marinette down.

"Oh, and maybe Adrien comes too…" said the girl, decided to play her last card - even if it meant she had to lie to her brother.

Luka startled at the thought of Adrien going to the pool with Marinette. Spending time with her, seeing her in her swimsuit, trying to approach her again after her constant rejection…NO. No way he lets it happen! 

Luka had been partly happy for Marinette when she and Adrien had started dating, even if it felt sudden and out of place when things had seemed to be turning into his favor just a few days before. He was deeply hurt, yes, but trusted Adrien and knew Marinette had always preferred the model over him. 

Well, that’s what he thought at first. 

The blond’s boy flirty attitude towards her girlfriend was unbearable to watch. Luka had decided to distance from them for two reasons: 1- seeing Marinette with another man hurt him more than he would ever admit and 2- he felt like he could punch the rich boy anytime if he heard him call Marinette ‘ _My Lady_ ’ one more f****** time. _‘Who the hell does he think he is? Chat Noir? That’s not how you’re supposed to treat a lady, and even less your girlfriend! Can’t he see her disgust?’_ He had thought. And even after the ‘Adrienette’ breaking up, the green-eyed boy had been begging his _ex-girlfriend_ to go back with him, making Marinette stressed out for having to reject him every f****** day. Luka ended his friendship with Adrien when the boy asked him for help with Marinette. The musician clearly told the model then: ‘ _I can’t be friends with someone who can’t respect a girl’s feelings and choices_ ’. 

That’s when Marinette came back to the Liberty, looking for the calm and freedom her purple-haired friend’s brother could give her. She desperately asked him for help and he couldn’t deny her his support, even if he didn’t have any expectations beyond friendship anymore. ‘ _At least I’ll try to help her recover her smile_ ’, he thought, hiding his pain inside his heart and bearing with it alone.

  
  


But things had changed now. And Adrien going to the pool too was the last straw of his endurance. ' _Screw that, I can't let Adrien hurt or confuse Marinette any further, not with her final tests around the corner. She doesn’t need more stress!_ ' he thought. Anger was taking over him and slightly showing in his face at the thought. He was decided to protect Marinette, even if it was from the shadows and without taking any credit.

"Ok, say no more. I'm going. What time are you meeting at?" he asked his sister, eyebrows frowned, anger involuntarily slipping with his voice.

"4pm at the pool entrance. I'm glad you decided to come" she smiled, trying hard not to reflect her satisfaction in a triumphant smile.

"Understood. We can go together in my bike. Don’t forget to let your friends know about the sleepover and get your things ready for the pool." he said, before going to shower and get his pool items ready. “Sure” she answered. 

When the siblings left the room, their mother was still eating, smiling amused from the scene she had just witnessed ‘ _Sly Juleka_ ’.

____________________________

When the Couffaine siblings arrived at the pool, Alya, Nino, Rose, Alix, Mylene and Ivan were already there. Luka parked his bike and greeted them, especially happy to see his bandmate Ivan, who seemed very happy with his girlfriend Mylene. Even if Kitty Section wasn't officially disbanded, they almost never played together anymore. Luka had started playing with another band when the rest of the group seemed to had lost interest in music. He was wearing his old short-sleeved jacket and shorts.

The next to arrive was Kim, already wearing his swimming cap, running there all excited about swimming. It was the first time Luka met him, so introductions took place with Rose guidance. "Kim, this is Luka, Juleka's older brother. Luka, this is Kim, our classmate" 

"Oh! Juleka's brother! Cool! I heard from Mari you play in a band? Oh, look at these arms! I bet you’re strong! I'm the best at swimming! Maybe we can race today and see who is the fastest!" Kim said, grinning "Nice to meet you, Luka."

Luka's first impression of Kim was that he was very active, competitive and most likely only muscle and no brain. But he didn't trust much appearances, so put that thought aside and focused on something else that was bothering him: the way Kim mentioned Marinette's name. He mentally noted him on his blacklist of: people I better not let approach Marinette. Luka finally spoke back at him after stretching his hand, ignoring the race talk "Likewise…"

At 4pm exactly Max arrived with Markov. "Just in time, as you predicted" he said to the robot. "Always happy to help. My calculations never fail" the electronic voice of the tiny machine answered. “Hello Max!” greeted Alix and Kim. Max greeted them back and looked at his surroundings. "Marinette is not here yet?" he asked Alya. 

That question was enough for Luka to put that boy - apparently named Max- into his mental blacklist along with the monkey boy whose name had already forgotten. His first impression was a geek, freak or a nerd, probably brilliant but with low confidence and untidy thoughts. Alix was in charge of presentations this time, that ended with a single exchange of greetings between the two boys that had just met for the first time. 

“What do you want from Marinette? You should know she is always late!” Alya said to Max.

“Oh, it’s nothing actually… I’ve made a new video game and I wanted to ask her to beta test it for me, that’s all” he answered. 

“Oh, I see” Alya replied, approaching Luka to whisper something in his ear “No need to worry, he’s just interested in games and technology, not Marinette per se”.

Luka blinked but remained impassive while staring at Alya. In truth, he was panicking inside ‘ _Am I that obvious?_ ’ but froze trying not to show it to anyone. It was hard to tell for Alya if she hit bull’s eyes or just missed it, so she just let it be, confused, as Nathaniel arrived.

“Hi! I hope I’m not too late…” said Nathaniel.

Luka scanned him: red hair, apparently quiet and shy. He needed more information before throwing his name into the blacklist yet, but he put it there anyway. Seconds after, Marc arrived, panting for the run, and Luka scanned him too. For the way he looked at the red-haired boy, he could tell he had a crush on him, so no blacklist for him. Alix introduced them this time too, but not much was said, just a shy “nice to meet you” from all of them.

“Only Marinette left, huh. Who would have expected it?” Alya said, and everybody laughed at her comment. Luka noticed how the red-haired boy blushed a little at the name of the designer. ‘ _Sending him directly to the top of the blacklist- just behind Adrien_ ’ he thought, glaring at him with a smiling death stare, confusing the poor Nathaniel. ‘Nathaniel had a crush on Marinette before, but now he is into Marc, no need to kill him’ whispered Alix to Luka. ‘ _Alix too!? I’m losing faculties..._ ’ he thought. “Hmm…” was his only answer, staying impassible as usual. Alix went to Alya next and shared a disgusted ‘ _Tch_ ’ at the boy’s reaction, bringing a slight inner triumphant smirk to the boy. 

“Guuuyyyssss!!! I’m sooooorry I’m lateeeee!!” Marinette voice was approaching as she ran closer, breathing fast. 

“Here she comes” said Alya, everyone smiling. Luka could tell Marinette was liked by all of them, which made him loosen himself a bit. 

The blue-haired girl was wearing a white one-piece with pink flowers, combined with white sandals and a big pink and white straw hat. Her hair was free and danced in the air created by her run, drops of sweats glowing in the sunlight, as she was literally sparkling. Luka couldn’t take his eyes off her as she ran towards them. His heartbeat sped up at the view. 

“5 minutes late, not bad for you” Alya teased her best friend. She had arrived and was panting hard. “Let’s go in already, it’s burning outside!” 

Kim was the first one to rush in, trying to convince Alix to compete with him. The rest of the boys, Mylene, Alya and Rose went in too. While Marinette was still panting, Luka grabbed his sister’s arm and whispered to her “so everyone’s here, huh? We’ll talk later about lying to your brother…I’m leaving” Juleka glanced back at him, answering him in a whisper too “Who says I lied? You know Adrien’s father, he might be coming later after his errands. If you leave now you won’t know for sure…” 

‘ _Damn, she has a point_ ’ thought Luka, followed by a sigh. “I’ll stay. But if it turns out it was a lie, we’ll have a long talk about it”, Luka warned, letting go of Juleka, who rushed inside. His serious face changed the instant after, getting just in front of a confused Marinette.

“Hello Marinette. Are you OK?” he asked with a soft face that made the girl turn into a blushing mess.

“Lu- _*pant*_ Luka _*pant* *pant*_ I’m fine! _*pant*_ Just need _*pant*_ to catch my breath” 

The boy waited with her until she recovered. “Better now? Should we get in?” Marinette nodded. 

“Thank you for waiting for me, Luka” she said after having recovered her breath and stand up to her healthy usual posture.

“Anytime” he replied, smiling, guiding her inside with his hand, holding the door for her “After you”. Marinette just blushed and entered the pool counter. They bought their tickets and got into their gender-separated changing rooms.

_______________________________________________

  
  


Ivan, Nino and the blacklisted boys were already changed into their swimwear when Luka entered the changing room. Nino was complaining how he hated swimming caps, while Kim was trying to make Max's hair fit inside his. Ivan was searching for his goggles inside his bag while Nathaniel was wrapping himself with a towel out of the embarrassment of showing off his body. Marc had already everything prepared and he was playing with his feet and flip flops, glancing sidelong to Nathaniel from time to time.

Luka placed his bag next to Ivan's, his only real friend there. He took off his shoes and noticed how everyone was looking at him. "You can go first, no need to wait for me" he told them, indicating he wanted them to leave in a subtle way. Kim didn't get the hidden meaning in his words, but Ivan and Max did, and dragged him out with them before he could say something inappropriate. Nathaniel and Marc left just behind them.

Once alone, Luka undressed and rapidly changed into his green snake-themed swimsuit and removed his bracelets. The guitarist didn't want to show off his body, so he kept his old hoodie jacket on. He took his towel and stuff and head down to the pool, passing through the mandatory showers first. He had his swimming cap with him too, but wasn't planning to wear it - not even swim.

The enclosure had three pools: the Olympic one, the kids one and the jacuzzi - ‘ _who the hell wants a jacuzzi in this heat?_ ’ he thought. All around the poolside area there was a short wall made of blue colored ceramic tiles, perfect to use for either sitting or storing the towels while swimming. 

Luka took a look at his surroundings, looking for Marinette and her friends. The girls - except Marinette- Nino, Marc and Ivan were playing with a ball at the kids pool. Kim was swimming like crazy and Nathaniel was seated on the small wall, still covering his chest with his towel. On the other hand, Max had trouble to see without his glasses, so he just sat down at the corner of the pool, near Kim, with his feet in the water while talking to his little robot friend.

Luka decided to sit down in between Nathaniel and the stuff left by the girls, close to Juleka's, whose towel he could recognize. He sat down and took off a music player from his pocket. Juleka rolled her eyes at the sight, and the girls were astonished at how he called off the lifeguard for not wearing the swimming cap. "I don't need to wear it I don't plan to swim, right?" He had said, leaving the poor orange-haired young man, speechless "Why do you come to the pool if you don't plan to swim, then?" He asked to himself, in annoyance, as he returned to his watching seat.

Listening to the music, Luka was keeping track of all the people that came into the pool site, in case Adrien really appeared. For now, some groups of friends and some children with their parents were the only users of the pool. There were quite a lot of people, but no Adrien in sight. 

The random option on Luka’s mp3 decided it was time to play in Luka’s ears the old but gold song ‘Do you know?’ by Diana Ross when Marinette came through the showers aisle, capturing the gazes of all the present people there, leaving them breathless. 

_‘Do you know where you’re going to?’_

_‘Do you like the things that life is showing you?_

_‘Where are you going to… do you know?’_

Luka knew his answers to those questions from the song perfectly, as he took his earphones off to give his eyesight his full senses. The only view he wanted to ever see and the only place he wanted to be at was captured in his eyes at that precise moment. 

If Marinette were a music score, she would be the perfect melody, the most beautiful in the world, Luka thought. Looking at her, as she grabbed her hair in a bun with her fingers, the blue-eyed man’s brain was already working at his full capacity, inspiration driving him to compose the best tune that could ever exist. His eyes were enamored at the lady of his dreams. 

Marinette was wearing a pink and black bikini, shining white pearls stuck on it and a couple of ribbons on her hips. Her swimwear was flashy, shining, elegant, glamorous and sexy at the same time, showing more of her body than necessary. Nevertheless, she looked magnificent: dazzling, gorgeous and hot, like a mermaid who just got out from a fairy tale. A beautiful view that hypnotised everyone who looked at her, as if they turned into stone just after staring into Medusa’s eyes. The spell effect on those who looked at the young designer was the same: paralysis and forgetting how to breath. 

([Marinette's bikini ART by me](https://www.deviantart.com/airipyon/art/FIC-PIC-Perfect-asymmetry-Marinette-bikini-847266673))

Luka could feel how his heart-rate intensified as the beautiful lady approached him, giving him an unforgettable shy smile. The boy had lost all control of his muscles and had no idea of what expression was on his face. He just wished it wasn’t showing how much desire the girl lighted on him. He was glad his hands were still on his lap holding his mp3 player because his erection would have surely been noticed by the young lady otherwise.

“Hi. You’re not swimming?” the blue-haired girl asked him as she sat down by his side, allowing him to recover his senses after a few seconds of silence.

“Oh- No, I’m not planning to swim today” he answered as the lady had started preparing put on her swimming cap.

“Why not? Come swim with us! I bet you’re hot here!” 

‘ _Oh, if only you knew how right you are…_ ’ he thought, slightly blushing but giving her no spoken answer. She then finished making sure all her hair was hidden inside the Marinette original swimming cap and stood up just in front of him, like she was posing to show off his bikini.

“What do you think...? I made it myself” she smiled proudly and expectant of his answer.

“It looks…” he bit his tongue to avoid saying some inappropriate word “great. It looks great, Marinette. Very pretty” he wasn’t sure how, but he was glad he managed to pronounce a proper sentence. But the girl looked a little disappointed. She was expecting to land a KO on him, not just ‘look great’. She pouted a little and thanked him, as he still remained quiet.

“Come on, Luka, let’s go play together with everyone! It will be fun, I promise!”

Marinette grabbed Luka’s hand and pulled him to encourage him to stand up, which he finally leaned in and did. Marinette then moved closer to him, pulling his arm and linking it with hers, walking a bit while asking him whether he preferred the kids pool or the Olympic pool. Luka could feel Marinette’s breast touching his arm and blushed heavily. The moment he took off his eyes from her and her bikini was when he noticed the looks of envy coming from all the boys and some of the girls around, even the -still angry at Luka- lifeguard. He panicked at the stares and separated a bit, confusing her.

“Let me put my swimming cap on first” he said, trying to make it sound as a convincing excuse.

“Oh, right…” she said, waiting for him close by why he went back to get swimming cap and leave his mp3 player there. It was then when a loud voice broke the silence created by Marinette’s presence. 

"Oh, hey! Look who is here!" 

Alix words made Luka jump at the thought of Adrien coming in and seeing Marinette in that f****** sexy bikini. So he got closer to her, trying to cover her from the view of everyone, especially the entrance. But he made a terrible mistake, resulting in the attraction of even more perverted eyes. When he turned his head and saw how everyone there was staring at her behind he recognized his miss: ' _Shit! I forgot about the f***** cute wiggle you can't stop staring at_!' he thought. 

He then peeked to the entrance searching for a blond boy, but Adrien was nowhere to be seen. Instead a tall and confused girl with freckles was standing there, calling Kim out, making him snap from his blushing in the process, allowing him to focus on his just arrived girlfriend, Ondine. 

Luka was relieved that it wasn't Adrien but he needed to take care of the pervs next and his deathly gaze wasn't enough to brush off the looks staring at the designer's body. 

After some deep thought he decided to act. "Marinette" he called for her attention. "Come here for a second" he said, grabbing her hand and guiding her to sit on the short wall.

Marinette was curious about his intentions, looking at their joined hands. _'will I finally get some progress today? Is my bikini working on him? I hope he likes it. I want him to like it… And I want him to like ME…_ ' she thought, taking a seat. 

Luka then sat by her side and slowly started unzipping his jacket. 

The girl blushed heavily at the sight. It was her first time seeing him shirtless and damn, it was too much sexiness for her untrained eyes. His muscles were toned and his abs were just damn right - not too exaggerated and very enjoyable to Marinette eyes - not that she hadn’t seen Viperion before, but seeing them without a suit was a whole new experience and level of sexiness. She stared at him as he took off his jacket, as if it was a kind of striptease. She could have sworn she could even listen to some music- probably coming from Luka’s mp3 player inside his pocket- playing along his slow movements. She couldn't blink even once. Her attention focusing completely on him, mouth fully opened, frozen in bewilderment and feeling absolutely HOT inside. She only snapped from her dreamy view when he spoke.

"Here. Wear this. At least when you are outside the pool" he said, offering her his hoodie jacket.

"Why?" She asked, looking sad. 

The girl got the wrong impression of Luka's actions. _'So he doesn't like it…? Is it so unbearable to watch? Is my body not his type...? I should have tried harder…_ '

Luka's eyebrow arched. _'How innocent is this girl? Do I really have to explain her? How I'm supposed to tell her she is too sexy and attracting all pervs and everyone's attention?_ ' he frowned at his struggle.

"Just wear it, ok?" He said, turning his back on her to cover his blush - having direct and a close view to that bikini was going to kill him, just like it had already left breathless all boys and girls in her surroundings.

"Ok…" she replied sadly, putting his jacket on. 

He noticed then when all the gazes changed to him. _'Oh, as expected…_ ' he thought, sighing. He could feel Marinette’s eyes on him too.

"OMG Luka I didn't know you had a tattoo! It's so cool!" She screamed touching his back and right forearm where the tattoo was drawn. "Why didn't you tell me? It looks amazing!" 

"Thanks…" he said, shyly. enjoying the girls little touches on his skin. ‘ _That’s why I didn’t want to take off my jacket… I hate being the center of attention when I’m not playing music_ ’ he sighed.

"WOW! I love the design! The snake looks so cool! Who is the artist?" she asked with glowing eyes.

"Oh, it's Théo, my friend. You know, the one that made that Ladybug and Chat Noir statue at the park next to your house." He smiled.

"Oh! Copycat! I remember him!" he choked at his friend’s akuma name.

"You better don't mention that to him. He’s still heartbroken at Ladybug's and Chat Noir's dating news" Luka giggled.

"Really…? But they broke up already…" she said in a low voice.

"Is that so? I think it's better if he doesn't find out, then. I don't think anything good can come from crushing on a superhero. I want him to move on already" he smiled softly.

"Yeah… nothing good can come out of it…" quietly said the fashion designer, remembering how things with Adrien went. "But he really is an amazing artist. I'm impressed! I wish you had told me about your friends earlier, I always thought you were a loner!" 

Marinette was surprised by her own words, worried that they might hurt Luka, who remained silent with a surprised look on his face. But then he burst out laughing at Marinette’s comment, tears spilling from his eyes. His unusual reaction made Marinette surprised at first, but then relieved, until she ended up laughing with him.

"Oh my god Marinette, you’re so funny!” he said, calming down, wiping his tears, still laughing “I'll introduce you to him sometime. He'll be happy to know ‘the great fashion designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng’ likes his art" he squeezed her shoulder a little. "You're amazing too, Marinette" 

Marinette’s eyes recovered her brightness after the young man’s words were spoken with a soft smile. ‘ _He used the same words he said when he confessed years ago… With that exact same smile too... Maybe it’s not too late for me to get him to like me back again…? I’m going to try to make a place into his heart again_ ’ she thought, happy and shyly blushing.

"Thank you, Luka" 

With Luka’s jacket blocking the view from Marinette’s bikini and by the way those two talked to each other, everyone there snapped out and returned to their pool activities, along with the fun of water activities. They looked so sugary and stupidly in love that everyone lost interest, annoyed at how cute they look together.

______________________________________________

"Marinette!! Come swim with us!" Alya called for her best friend. 

The designer hesitated, as she was admiring Luka's tattoo -and body- but the young man's encouraging words made her body move. "Go have fun with your friends" he had said.

With her swimming cap already on, she took off Luka's jacket and jumped into the Olympic pool, where all her friends were playing together.

"Here I come! Be ready for a big splash!". 

The lifeguard blew his whistle twice to warn her about jumping in a reckless way like that, but Marinette just laughed it off. Luka smiled at Marinette’s happy laugh as she played with Alya.

After some minutes of playing together, some of Marinette's friends went back to the kids’ pool to relax. Alix and Nino stayed with Kim and Ondine, playing their secrets game and racing together, having Max time them. Marc and Nathaniel were seated on the kids’ pool discussing some comics stories. Everyone seemed to be having fun. 

Still seated and listening to his mp3 player, Luka could see how Alya and Marinette were discussing something inside the Olympic pool. He couldn't hear them, but Marinette seemed nervous and shy, but then excited. Alya then probably made some comment about Marinette's bikini, because the next thing the musician could see was the brown and red-haired grabbed her best friend's breasts and untied the back of her bikini. Luka choked at the almost exposed breasts of his loved one, but Marinette's reflexes were fast enough to avoid flashing them in public. She got angry at Alya, who was laughing and checking on Luka from time to time -amused at his reaction- and submerged a little to tie his bikini again. Her clumsiness didn't allow her to tie it properly, so Alya ended up helping her. Luka felt how his heart almost stopped and he could almost see all his life passing through his eyes. 

After some minutes more of playing together, Alya left Marinette alone to go with her boyfriend. Marinette called Luka with a hand signal, asking him to go swim with her, which he kindly refused waving his hand to her. 

The designer then started swimming on her own, as if she was training to improve her speed and movements underwater. At the same time, Juleka, Rose, Mylene and Ivan approached the musician, the girls complaining of how their skin was full of wrinkles due to the water. Luka rolled his eyes and gazed toward the pool again. "Enjoying the view?" Juleka asked him, teasingly, the question which Luka ignored as his eyes were desperately looking for Marinette, who was nowhere to be seen. He had seen her sink to train to hold her breath underwater, but never saw her leave. 

"Where's Marinette?" He asked, his eyes never resting from his search. 

The high schoolers next to him panicked after noticing how the blue-haired girl was nowhere to be seen. 

"I don't know, I don't see her anywhere" Ivan said.

"Maybe she went to the toilet?" Rose asked, worried.

"I've just been to the toilet and she wasn't there" Mylene stated.

Three minutes had passed since Luka had last seen Marinette. He had taken off his earphones to try to listen to the lost girl's voice, but nothing. But then, looking closely to the spot he last saw her sink, he could see some air bubbles coming out from the bottom of the pool. 

"No way…" he said in disbelief with a panicking look on his face. 

Everyone froze after seeing his terrified face. Without thinking it twice, the blue-eyed boy ran and jumped into the pool, as fast as he could, opening his eyes to search for Marinette inside the Olympic pool. The chlorine of the water made the young man's eyes hurt, but his will to find the girl he loved was driving him, refusing to stop until he gets to see the young beautiful lady.

Soon, her eyes could take a gasp of Marinette's body laying at the bottom of the pool. He swam as fast as he could to get her out of the water. Meanwhile, Juleka had warned them lifeguard, that was ready to examine the young lady's condition as soon as she got out. 

Placing her body on the floor, Luka and the lifeguard examined the girl's vital signs. She wasn’t breathing. Rose clung onto Juleka from the scare as the musician tried to get ready for CPR. 

"You did well, let me do my job now" said the lifeguard, trying to shove Luka away.

"If you had done your job this wouldn't have happened! I'm doing it!" Luka angrily shouted. “C’mon Marinette, you have to come back”

Before he could actually start with the CPR maneuvers, the young lady coughed some water and her breath returned, to everyone's relief. 

"Don't come closer yet, give her air" the blue-haired boy said, repriving his desire to hold her. The girl panted a little bit more until she was recovered. "How are you feeling?" The musician asked, while checking her pulse again.

"Oh- uhm… better, I think? What happened?" 

Alya threw herself into Marinette's arms, celebrating her return back from heaven. 

"Oh Marinette! I'm so glad you're alive!! You were drowning, but Luka saved you”

"Oh… I miscalculated how long I can hold my breath for... I thought I could hold it over 4 minutes, but I guess I lost my capacity to from slacking off during the winter..." she shyly confessed. "Thank you for saving me, Luka"

"You're welco-"

"Mari, you should have seen him! He jumped into the pool super fast and found you super easily! He looked like a shark. It was amazing" then, Kim turned to face Luka "Hey, Luka, let's compete! You are very fast but I'm confident I can win!”

Luka rolled his eyes at the monkey boy, while some of her classmates laughed and Alya whispered something to her best friend's ear 'oh, Marinette. I wish you could have seen the worried face he made and how desperate he was to save you'. Marinette blushed heavily after looking at him, who was looking back at her still worried but relieved at the same time.

"Let's give Marinette a little bit of space now, ok?" The guitarist stood up, grabbed his jacket and covered the designer's body with it. He then lifted her light body, carrying her in princess style, surprising the girl. "I'm taking her somewhere she can rest".

"I'm going too-" Alya said as she started moving, but was stopped by Juleka.

"It's Ok, he knows what to do. We live on a boat, you know? This knowledge is essential for us" Juleka smiled softly, trusting her brother.

Alya was relieved at Juleka's words and stopped trying to go with them. Instead, she picked up a beach ball and threw it into Nino's face. 

"Who wants to have a volleyball match at the kids’ pool?" She grinned at Nino. 

"Hey, I don't care if you are my girlfriend. I'm crushing you!" Nino said as both of them ran to the smaller pool. The rest of their friends joined them soon, smiling at the couple's cute teasing affections.

__________________________________

Luka's feet took him to the waiting room next to the sauna. He had heard some applause as he left, embarrassing him a little. Marinette was blushing at the closeness of the boy she loved and neither of them said a word during the little walk.

The musician placed the designer’s body on a wooden bench, checking her temperature with his hand on his forehead. ' _I'm sure I have a fever… I feel so hot right now…'_ she thought, embarrassed at the young man's touch. He stood up and got her some cold water to drink, and soaked his towel wet, ready to place it over her forehead. The lady loved to be taken care of by the older boy and her eyes couldn't stop following all his movements. He took a wooden chair and seated beside her.

He then lifted and squeezed her hand a little, pronouncing some words in a very low heartbroken whisper "God, Marinette… don't you ever do that to me again. I thought I had lost you…", a little cry escaping through his lips, as he brought his forehead to touch her hand reverse for a moment. Marinette wasn't sure if she heard the words correctly or if it was just her fever playing tricks in her head, but she squeezed back his hand and smiled softly. 

Her smile made Luka feel blessed, butterflies in his stomach. ‘ _She’s so cute. I love her_ ’ he thought. He noticed blood rushing to his face, warning him of his imminent blushing. In order to avoid the girl's look at his redness, the boy’s big hand moved to cover the lady’s face. "Rest" he said, to which the girl giggled in response. 

Marinette was trying to keep her mind blank, enjoying the little humming that came out with Luka's breath. It felt like it calmed and healed her soul. When the girl fell asleep, the boy kept looking after her. Checking her pulse and temperature from time to time. The more he stared at her, the more he wanted to be with her forever. Restraining himself from kissing her wasn't easy. He had always wondered how those lips would feel in contact with his, and how they would taste. Nevertheless, he was glad he didn't have to find out by saving her from drowning -it would have been a bittersweet memory forever-. 'But still better than letting that stupid lifeguard touch her lips' he thought. The orange-haired man had earned himself a spot to his mental blacklist the moment he offered to do the CPR maneuver to the unconscious girl. 

10 minutes had passed since Marinette fell asleep. Luka noticed how her temperature had lowered considerably and was worried she might catch a cold. He checked her condition by touching some vital points: her wrist, her neck and only her forehead was left. Having removed the wet towel, it was fully exposed to the boy, who approached his body to the sleeping lady. After confirming she didn't have a fever, he kissed her forehead in relief. 

Marinette's eyes opened at the touch, just like if a curse had suddenly broken, similar to Snowhite's story. Luka opened his eyes in surprise, turning it a smile at her the instant later. But before he could react or understand what was happening, Marinette's lips were touching his, her arms pushing him towards her body, still covered by his jacket. 

After their mouths parted from each other's, Marinette fell asleep again, leaving the boy absolutely confused. 

' _what. was. that_ ?' he couldn't move from his surprise, but he could see how the girl was sleeping with a smile on her face. _'C'mon, Marinette, you can't sleep now, I need answers! Do you even know what had just happened, were you aware it was ME who you just kissed? Are you Ok with that?_ ' 

Luka was going crazy when he heard Marinette's sleepy voice "Luka…" and he lost it with the mention of his name. That single word was everything he needed to know. And this time, it was his turn to kiss the girl. He waited until her eyes were opened and warned her before moving in. "My turn. Excuse me" he said. 

The kiss took Marinette unprepared, but she deepened it as soon as she knew who was kissing her. She seated down and hugged Luka tightly, same action returned by the boy. But neither said anything, they only stayed in that position for a long while.

Luka felt he was the most fortunate person in the world as he held her. Her body seemed fragile, made of porcelain, and he wanted to protect her from everything and forever. On the other hand, Marinette felt safe and absolutely calm in Luka's arms, something she never experienced before with Adrien or anyone else.

Their hearts soon started beating in unison, and it felt like if something just clicked, like the last piece of a puzzle had just filled in. And they finally knew all the answers they needed to know -they wanted that moment to last forever. 

But time never slacks off, never forgives, never allows people to have a forever while alive. Time always wipes emotions, feelings, and lives off and makes them come to an end, leaving only memories that are usually hard to keep alive to the passing of time. Again, the same time that made the two lovebirds broke their hug and feel they heart cry in agony at the need to recover their touch, their forever. But the clock had just called for their little happiness to finish as a sound alarm rang in notice it was already time for Luka to leave. 

"I have to go… are you better now? I'll take you to your friends" Luka said, with a hurting face Marinette had never seen on him before and that she knew it was just like a mirror of her own painful expression. She knew if she didn't act at that moment, things more likely would stay the same, and she would regret it forever. Luka was aware too of that fact, but couldn't bring himself to act selfishly in case it turned into something even worse than regret - rejection. The sole thought terrified him. He couldn't afford losing Marinette, even if it meant he had to be always only a friend for her -her happiness was always the most important to him.

But Marinette had made up her mind many times before: when things with Adrien didn't work out, when Luka was there to heal her, when at some point he became her pillar, when her feelings of love started overflowing, when she noticed how lonely he looked sometimes, when she decided to wear her sexiest bikini to impress him... And finally, that precise moment she had find out she wanted to spend all her life with the boy in front of her. Yes, she wasn't going to stop trying, because, 'who will fight for your own happiness if it's not yourself?'. Luka would have answered 'me' to that question, but she had kept her monologue to herself. And so, Marinette was frightened and absolutely terrified, but she was aware she was now in a turning point situation and taking no action would only lead to eternal regret. She was willing to take the risk. She inhaled strongly and grabbed Luka's hand, whose heart skip a beat at the touch of her loved one. 

"Don't go…" she asked him, making Luka's eyes looking even more conflicted. "Please…" but the boy didn't answer. "Come with me" she added then, biting her lip in nervousness.

She was looking for somewhere more private, and opened the first door she found around and entered, her hand guiding him just behind. She rested her back on the wall and hug Luka with her arms on his waist. Her hands then started a journey to explore the man's body, from his back to his abs, arms, chest and shoulders, finally stopping at the back of his neck and pulling him onto a kiss. Luka was not resisting any of her affections, with desire to see how far she was willing to go. At some point, his hands were resting on her hips, pulling her closer. Touching and being touched by their bare skin only increased their mutual desire. 

Their kisses were soft and caring, sweet and magical. Some taste of chlorine was present to remind them where they were, but they couldn't stop, not as long as they had each other's permission to go on. Marinette's body felt her blood rushing and noticed her body getting hot, wanting more of the man in front of her. 

When she moved her face to kiss his neck, and he mimicked her movements kissing her neck after her, Marinette made use of his business to grab his wrists and move his hands over her body, leaving them rest over her bikini top, under Luka's jacket. "Touch me" she begged. 

([Link to NSFW ART](https://www.deviantart.com/airipyon/art/FIC-PIC-Perfect-asymmetry-Ch2-NSFW-847267064))

Luka was aware that was crossing a line, and stopped himself to make sure both of them were willing to cross it.

"Are you sure...?" He asked close to her ear, in a whisper.

But she just untied her bikini top with one hand and squished his hand with the other, showing him a look of love and desire he had never seen on her before. She didn't need to say a word to for him to understand her shy 'please'.

Her begging eyes were too much for him, and he kissed her firmly and passionately, massaging her soft breasts while she moaned in pleasure between kisses. Marinette's hands were placed on his lower back, but eventually they moved to his abs, and then lower, playing with the rubber waist strap of his swimming shorts before one of her fingers slipped in, touching his bare skin under his abs, with tempting intentions to meet his hard erection. Luka had moved one of his hands to Marinette's bikini shorts too, following the girl’s orders, teasing with the ribbons and their strap. His hand then moved to her lower back, just where the bottom part of her bikini started, trying hard not to touch under the fabric. 

After a long kiss and their need for air, they locked eyes, looking for an agreement to cross another line and go one step farther. They knew they were unable to stop anymore after staring at their blue eyes full of desire. They were in sync and Marinette didn't need to listen to the musician's words to know he was asking her for permission. She pulled his hips towards her in response and the man knew exactly how to proceed. 

Considering they still were in a public place, Luka hesitated, but Marinette used her hands to wrap herself into his arms, clinging tightly to him as she turned to her back. Seeing her little butt wiggles so close made him lose it, and pressed his body on hers, his erection pressing her behind, tickled by her soft little but fast movements. Both of them moaned in desire, and the girl could feel perfectly the form and hardness of her beloved one pressed on her butt. Luka continued touching her breast and kissing her neck. Unable to hold back anymore, she turned to face him again and jumped to wrap her legs over his lower body, hugging him tightly while he used his hands to keep her steady on him.. 

But their fantasy ended when cold water springed over them, noticing for the first time they had entered to the showers room -a pretty dangerous place to make out without being seen. It was Luka's knee that involuntarily activated the shower while pushing Marinette against the wall in order to free his hands first, and then his hardness. But the magic was washed away by the water, leaving only extremely lonely faces on them, who kept gasping for air and sighing in sadness

They were back to the cold reality.

Marinette tied her bikini top back from under Luka's jacket, that was now soaked wet, while the musician was slightly bumping his head onto the wall in disbelief of how close he was to give in to his darkest desires at an inadequate place and without the adequate order - he didn't even know if she loved him back or if she was just controlled by something else, like curiosity. Luka felt uncool and unworthy of the lady next to him. 

But Marinette thought completely otherwise: she loved him even more and started to have hope again after their short private adventure. Luka was embarrassed at himself, but relieved there was not even the slightest sign of regret in her eyes -only hope, admiration and some loneliness. Facing each other, they didn't know what to say. What was the meaning of their time together? Was it because they felt the same deep feelings for each other or was just Marinette's fever playing tricks? Was it even real? Or just an illusion caused by the heat? Was the connection they felt real or just their imagination driving them mad?

Just a minute after Alya and Juleka entered to the room. Breaking the eye contact the blue-eyed pair was sharing. 

"There you are! We've been looking for you" Alya said, happily. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Ah, yes! Definitely better now" 

The designer didn't sound convinced to Luka's ears since he could hear how her voice vibrated in sadness. But he was partially glad they had been stopped - they would have been seen by his sister and Marinette's best friend, otherwise.

"Weren't you supposed to work tonight? You'll be late, you know?" Said Juleka to her brother.

"Crap! That's right, I was just about to leave. I was going to take Marinette with you but since you're here, take care of her, ok? She had a little fever. You know what to do, right?" Said Luka, rushing to the men's changing room. 

"Leave it to us" Juleka nodded.

Seeing how Luka was about to disappear around the corner, made Marinette feel heartbroken, tears at the verge of forming in her eyes. 

"Luka, wait!" She called out for him, without knowing what to actually say. She didn't want him to leave. He could feel her friend's eyes on her in expectation, and Luka's impatient, scared and hurt eyes too. "Thank you" she finally managed to say.

"You're welcome" he smiled at her softly, glad she hasn't mentioned anything of what just happened in front of her friends. "See you around" he said as he disappeared around the corner. 

Marinette sighed and her friends giggled at her.

"Hey, it's ok Marinette. You still have his jacket on. Doesn't it feel like you're being held by him now? I don't get why you took a shower with it by the way" Alya laughed, making Juleka smile. Marinette was red at her comment "Let's head back to the pool. Let me tell you how I crushed Nino's team at volleyball"

'No… the jacket isn't similar at all… Nothing can compare to the feeling of being held by Luka's arms...' she thought while following her friends.

_____________________________

Luka rushed to the changing room and soon remembered how he forgot taking his things from the wall seat. Fortunately, Ivan had noticed and brought it to the changing room at Juleka's orders when his time to leave approached. Juleka was sure he wouldn't come back to the pool with Marinette in that state, so she knew she was doing the right thing. Luka couldn't thank her enough for that. 

The musician dried himself with his towel, got dressed fast and rode his bike to the Liberty. His mother welcomed him home, asking him a lots of questions he barely managed to keep the pace to answer as he prepared his things for his stay to Théo’s apartment that night and everything he needed for his group performance - the job he had that night.

While getting his clothes and pijama ready, a message arrived to Luka's smartphone. It was from Alya. 

"We took a group photo just before the pool closes! Too bad you weren't here!" 

Luka stared at the photo. Marinette was still wearing his jacket, and even so, she standed out in Luka's eyes. He then took a look at Juleka. Her face was partially covered by Rose's head. They seemed very close and happy, which made Luka grin. Even if her face wasn't showing properly, he couldn't call it a ‘curse’ anymore.

He looked then at the rest of his sister's classmates, curious to see the blacklisted boys. But there was nothing suspicious with them, in which he internally sighed in relief. Then he looked for Adrien. And no, he was not there just before closing time either. _'So Juleka manipulated me, huh?_ _You've become a sly girl now…’_ he thought.

Anarka got closer to her son as he stared at the photo. 

"Wow, lad! What a great photo! I'm glad Juleka looks happy. Ma girl deserves all the love! Oh, isn't that your jacket…? I thought it was your favourite" she asked, with teasing intentions.

"It's just that- Marinette. You know her, right? She almost drown and… I made use of the first aid you taught us" he said, shyly.

"So you gave your favourite girl a CPR, huh? Lucky boy" Anarka teased her son.

"No, Ma, there was no need for that. She recovered by herself" Luka answered, wary of his mother true intentions ' _so here's where Juleka learned her teasing, huh?_ '. Luka couldn't deny the 'lucky' part, though.

"Too bad! Maybe next time you'll get to kiss her!" said Anarka, laughing loudly in a pirate like way.

"That not-" 

Luka was cut by the sound of another message from Alya. 

'I took this one just for you. You better thank me later’

This time, the photo sent was taken in the girl's changing room. He could see Mylene and Alix at the back and some of Juleka's hair by the corner. But his eyes focused immediately in Marinette, in the center and front of the photo, wearing her unbelievable bikini. Luka couldn't help it but blush a little.

"Oh? Another photo? Let me see it" asked Anarka.

"Photo? There's no photo. It was just a message. Nothing worth seeing…" Luka nervously said, hiding his smartphone under his pillow.

"Oh… I get it" she smirked. "Now you better run if you want to make it in time for your group performance"

"Shit! I'm already late! My band's going to kill me! Bye ma, see you tomorrow!" Luka kissed his mother cheek and rushed again, riding a cab in order to make it on time. He could have gone by metro, but he didn't want to arrive there all sweaty from the heat.

As expected, his bandmates got a little mad at him, but was soon forgiven when their turn to perform got delayed. Luka couldn't think about anything else than Marinette and how wonderful she was. He played in a thankful way for the day's experiences to the point their audience was moved, even having some ladies crying. 

All Luka knew is he had been blessed that day by Marinette. Nothing far from truth: little he knew that it would be that live performance, the one that, a few weeks later, was going to guide Luka's first steps to international fame.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues at chapter 3: the sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapters are a prequel about 'pool day'.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
